Swirling Cerluean
by DarkDallas
Summary: I really suck at summarys, please Read and it also....submit a review, and help me out with my Summary. It's Naruto x Harem, hey,
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Blue Eyes Shining

The world is foggy now, not because of my eyes, no my eyes are the strongest in the world, only second..to him. It saddens me to know that I won't be the one to kill him...Itachi - my brother. I know why the dobe hates hospitals now - this ceiling is driving me insane, the drugs they have me on to cease the pain have me barely lucid most of the time.

"Was it worth it?" I hear that allot from shinobi who walk by me with disgusted looks on their face, and to tell the truth - no it wasn't. It wasn't worth seeing him cry and beg for me to come back - it wasn't worth the small amount of power gained - it wasn't worth breaking the heart of the two people who truely cared about me.

I remember the day when he dragged me back here, he was - diffrent. His blue eyes were cold, all the life in them gone. He dropped my barely moving form infront of Tsunade - and what I saw next to me made my blood run cold. He threw her Orochimeru's head. I lifted my hand up to my next and felt for the cursed seal - it was gone!

Slowly sanity began to seep back into my brain, several things began to come clear to me. For one - the dobe had killed the snake! When did he get so strong! For two - he could have killed me - but instead brought me back here. I heard her shrill yell.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Some things never change, I suppose that brought a smile to my face. I don't really remember much, but he walked by her - no "Hi Sakura Chan!" nothing. It shocked me at first, knowing that I had done that to him, I had made him cold. Her arms wrapped around me and she began to sob.

"I'm so glad your back Sasuke-kun!" She pulled away and looked straight into my eyes, for a second I thought she was going to kiss me - boy was I wrong - Sakura had gained Tsunade's legendary strenght - and boy did I find out the hard way. I went flying through the Hokages wall with one flick, and just lay there for awhile.

"If you ever leave again I'll kill you myself! Do you realize the pain you caused me and Naruto-kun!" Wait - did I hear that right - did she just call Naruto - "Naruto-Kun!" I thought I had to be dreaming, I slowly stood myself up, exhausted. I stumpled foreward - but she caught me - and suddenly I felt warmth rushing all over me. Her hands were glowing green - my chakra exhaustion was receeding, my wounds healing. Sakura I discovered - was almost as good of a medic nin as Hokage-Sama.

"Sasuke - you should be on trial for being a missing nin - Naruto should have killed you. However - after several..painful disagreements with the Hokage, he has gotten her to agree to allow you to remain a shinobi - on a three year probationary period"

Her voice was - rather cold to me. It sent chills down my spine, but I knew it was deserved. Most of my insanity was due to the cursed seal - but I knew some of it was me.

Then I realized - Naruto had gone against the hokage, he had got into a debate with her and won. It was not easy to disagree with Hokage-sama, she could easily put a whole through a man if she hit him hard enough. The dobe...no - I can't call him that anymore.

"H...how...how did he kill him..." I don't know why it came out, but it did. I had to know, how did Naruto get strong enough to kill Orochimeru! How did he surpass one of the legendary Sannin - and Kabuto - because where the snake was - his servant was soon to follow.

"You know how...he killed him because he had to to retrive you, it wouldn't of matter if it was the Kyuubi itself standing between you and him - he would take the great beast down just to save you...though I suppose Orochimeru informed you of the reason for Naruto's stamina..."

I blindly nodded, indeed he had. Naruto - had the nine tailed demon king sealed within his stomach, it lent him great power, more then he should have, but it also came with a burden beyond that of my cursed seal. The villagers accepted me even after my return - but I doupt they will ever accept Naruto.

So much has happened between now and then, though my time is short now. I'm waiting for Sakura to bring him to me, so I can see his blue eyes one last time. I have a present for him, and a request. Only he can do this now - only that blonde bundel of energy. I just hope he accepts my gift...after all, it will help him protect his precious people.

Though I am sad, I wish, no I hope that heaven is as warming, as caring - as watching his blue eyes shining.

End Chapter

Author's Notes: This is the story idea I posted before - I am going to give it a shot, now before everyone gets all pissed that Naruto killed Orochimeru - I will be doing lots of backround to explain how he got that strong, I assure you it will not be easy for Naruto. And no - Sasuke does not love naruto in "that" way - he views him as a comrade and as close as a brother.


	2. Chapter 2

uthors notes: Alright, to warn people - this is an M rated story -there will be lemony goodness in time - and lots of gore in the fights, I like to be descriptive in EVERYTHING I do.

Chapter Two: The Setting Sun

She stood there, infront of the doors to his room. The blonde bundle of energy known as Naruto standing beside her. She thought of him so diffrent now then before, he wasn't just some idiot getting in the way of her love for Sasuke. He was her love - how that ever happened she didn't know. She loved the idiot. Her mind traced back to the day he returned from his three year trip...

"So - we were walking and he put his arm around my waist - I looked at him and he just smiled back. I know him, if I had asked him why he did it he would have told me it was "Too Troublesome" to explain."

Yamanaka (sp?) Ino sat beside her once again best friend Haruna Sakura. She was explaining how she had finally hooked up with the Lazy Basterd Nara Shikamaru. Sakura was absent-mindedly sipping away at a bowl of Ramen, listening to her friend with a - mild intrest. In her mind the two wouldn't last long - they might f a few times but that would be the end of it. Many of the shinobi she knew were already sexually active, Ino being one of them - she in a night of a drunken stupor had let Chouji into her pants.

Apparently, according to Ino - the young chuunin was always correct when he said "He's not fat - he's big boned" but she just shook that thought out of her head, it made her shutter really. She herself hadn't been on a date - well - ever.

If she wanted to be honest with herself - she would admit her fantasys had changed from a sweating Uchiha making love to her - to a growling foxboy grinding into her body with all the furver his hyperactive nature could muster, she grinned at the though.

"Hey Sakura did you hear that?"

"Huh - hear what?"

BAKA ERO-SENNIN!

She knew that voice from anywhere - it was the bright blonde bundel of joy she had missed for three years. She stuck her head out - expecting to see an orange blur arguing with a white haired old man - what she saw...was a god. His long blonde hair hung around his face - his face had become more chiseled and manly. He wore nothing but fishnet top and the typical shinobi pants, his forehead protecter was wrappeda round his upper. She licked her lips.

"OOOH YA! COULD YOU IMAGINE THAT MAN RIDING US ALL NIGHT!" Screamed Inner Sakura, which caused Sakura herself to blush. She stepped out of the Ramen stand and ran over to Naruto wrapping him in a hug.

"Naruto-kun!" She actually squeeled surprising herself. He looked down at her and smiled - that smile that was like the light of a thousand suns, directed right at her - she nearly melted in his arms.

Thats how it all began - a simple smile and she knew. She knew she loved him for the loud mouthed idiot - god of a man he was. Now she was standing next to him, her hand tightly gripping his. Getting ready to say goodbye - she could see into the room - she could see the setting sun.

Authors note: I know its short - but its just her point of view on how her and Naruto got started, there will be much more flashback of the like in the coming chapters so be prepared - I know she seemed perverted in this chapter - but thats only Inner Sakura, her extremes. Yes, this is a Harem fic - and yes as I said before there will be lemon - in time. I hinted at it now though, so your all warned - peace out - Abrokenromeo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I hate Hospitals

I stand here now, staring at the door infront of me. Stark white - like everything else in this damned place - well besides Sakura-chan that is. My Sakura-chan - you should have seen the look on that basterds face when he found out that Sakura and I were a "us" It was priceless but that was also the day...the day..we found out.

Flashbacky goodness!

Sasuke was walking down the street - he had been back for a few weeks now, his cursed seal faded away into nothingness. His eyes were on the ground, avoiding the few harsh glares thrown his way. He was on his way to his best friend and Rivals house - Uzumaki Naruto. The Dobe - well he couldn't call him that any more could he...no..he had killed a Sannin with an animalistic visciousness that Sasuke had never seen. It made him shutter just to think about it.

He arrived at the apartment at about noon, and made his way slowly up the stairs, he sighed deeply to himself.

"Just tell the dobe your sorry...ask him to traine you so you can protect the village..and protect those that saved your soul" he walked up to the door and sighed, he went to open it - and found it locked. Odd - Naruto never locked his door before he left. He caustiously reached up and knocked on it, but right before his hand hit it, it swung open - and there stood Naruto - in his boxers - apparently not happy, and covered in sweat.

"Training dobe?" Sasuke laughed just alittle but Naruto merely growled at him.

"No - go away basterd I'm busy right now!" and he slammed the door in Sasuke's face. Sasuke just blinked, right before the door had slammed he could have sworn he saw a flash of pink...no! It couldn't be!

"Well I will just have to find out who is in there with him..." he could feel another presence, but not put his finger on who it was. I quickly poofed away much like Kakashi - Sensai to go talk to the one person who might know the truth, one - Yamanka Ino. I poofed back into existence infront of her familys flower shop and stepped inside. Nara Shikamaru was sitting on the counter playing Go with a rather confused looking Chouji. He glanced over to me and grunted - I can tell he doesn't like me very much.

"Is Ino here?" I hear my voice say, and I watch his eyes narrow coldly. Chouji puts his hand on Shikamaru's arm, but I can tell why he's angry. Why else would the laziest genius in Kohona be hanging out in a flower shop unless he was dating the cashier. Even I saw that one coming way back when we were genin.

"She'll be out in a minute - what do you want?" Shikamaru could be rather..scary when he was in a foul mood - you just knew he was thinking of hundreds of ways to torture you.

"I needed to ask her something about Naruto...I uhh..went to his apartment today and he shut the door in my face...I saw something that might explain why - but I need conformation" Why was the great Sasuke being humble? Because - this was InoShikaCho I was dealing with - working together they were on Sannin level - something as begrudging as it was to admit - I was far from.

He merely grunted as Ino stepped from the back, he turned and kissed her - right on the lips - right infront of me. I guess he just wanted me to know that she was his. Ino didn't seem to object much, even after spotting me. The kiss lasted nearly a minute before it broke and Chouji just sighed.

"Ino - you know Sakura best...I - thought I saw a flash of pink hair in Naruto's apartme -"

"Whats today?"

"It's friday?"

"I mean the Date"

"October 11th..."

"Don't go back to Naruto's apartment until Tommarow at the earliest you won't get in - and even if you do - Naruto will likely kick your ass for entering his den"

"His Den?"

"Yes - his Den. Now please leave - it would be..bad for business for you to be seen in here right now." She simply turned from him - shocked, and wandered out of the store.

It was two days later - two days of Sasuke wondering what was going on, two days of barely any sleep - that he finally arrived once again at Naruto's door - again he went to knock and the door was opened - his eyes went wide. There was Sakura - eyes looking droopy, hair down infront of her eyes - smelling of...of..something he refused to believe. She smelled of..sex and ramen! She grumbled softly at him.

"Who is it?" her eyes moved up to see him, and widened. It was Sasuke, the boy she thought she once loved - why oh why did she choose now of all times to answer the door. From behind her someone grunted.

"Tell them to go away and come back to bed Sakura-Chan!" I stepped from the room, and saw him there, face paler then normal, eyes wide with shock - mouth gaping open - he suddenly just dropped to the floor.

End Flashbacky goodness

It was that day, after we took him to the hospital we learned - That Snake Basterds Cursed seal had poisioned his blood - Sasuke was going to die - and there was nothing that we or any one else could do about it. The Doctors said it would be a week - it's been three months - he is a stubbern basterd just like me I'll give him that. So now we head in - he called us here. We are going to say goodbye...goodbye to a close friend - goodbye to a brother.

End Chapter

A/N: Next Chapter may take abit to come out - I've got a sore wrist and a microscopic stress fracture in my forearm, hard to type. Peace Love Cheese.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Swirling Ceurelean (sp?)

All POV's

Naruto stared down at Sasuke, tears brimmimg on his eyes, holding the hand tightly of the man he considered a best friend and a close brother. The onyx eyes of Uchicha Sasuke stared back at him, full of sadness, deep and full of regret.

"I...I called you here cause I can't fight anymore..I'm too tired...I was unable to fulfill my dream..to avenge my clan..but more important then that, I was unable to make my friends happy..I'm sorry..I'm so sorry..I..I nearly ruined the lives of the only family I had left.." Tears filled Sasuke's eyes, as he stared at his two best friends. A lump formed in his throat.

"Shut up Teme - you didn't ruin our lives, if it wasn't for you - who would I have rivaled with? If it wasn't for you - who would Sakura have chased after - and become strong for - at first anyway - If it wasn't for you, Orochimeru would still be walking the earth, Your the reason I fought so hard, so shut up and stop gripin"

Sasuke looked back up at Naruto Damn that dobe! Why does he always know what to say! His eyes slid over to Sakura for a moment, and he gave a genuine smile, not a half smirk, no - a genuine smile.

"Sakura, thank you for making the dobe happy, thank you for caring for me - You gave me so much affection and I gave you none, I am sorry for that..but I couldn't risk it..him coming after you as well...but now that doesn't matter..I'm going to die...so I ask of you both one thing..kill him for me...please..." his voice was growing weak now. Cold and lonely, he was tired, he just wanted to pass on.

"Sure Sasuke-teme, we'll make sure Itachi burns in hell for you, and hey, when we finally kick the bucket - you bet yer ass when I get to heaven I'ma kick yours!" Sasuke merely let out a small chuckle, and leaned his head back.

"I have one final favor to ask of you Naruto...I already discussed this with Sakura AND Tsunade..."

Sakura for a moment turned pale, and lowered her head. So he was actually going to go through with it.

"Ask away Teme"

"I want you...to take my eyes...then be the one that puts my soul to rest..."

"WHAT! ARE YOU STUPID! YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU!"

"I'm going to die anyway dobe...atleast this way no one can come steal my eyes...and..and I know you'll use their strenght to protect people..not hurt them.."

"N..naruto you don't have to go through with this..but..but if you want to..Tsunade said she is willing to do the transplant.."

"You mean my eyes wont be blue anymore?"

"No Naruto...they will be sasuke's eyes..."

"I'll do it" Naruto said without thinking.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm Sure...I will hold your eyes with pride sasuke..."

In a moment Tsunade came in, obviously listening in and set Naruto in a bed beside Sasuke, the process was long, and tiring on all involved, when finished Sasuke was near death and blind. He simply smiled and spoke softly.

"Please Naruto..do it..." Naruto's shaking hand leaned down, covered in green Chakra, and with a push, shut down the tensetsku (sp?) to his best friends brain, ending all his life functions, quickly and painlessly.

"It's done Naruto..open your eyes..lets..lets see if it was successful.." Naruto's eyes slowly came to the world around him, as they did - Sakura gasped. Naruto's eyes were - still blue.

"Na...Naruto...focus some Chakra into your eyes..." Naruto nodded and as he focused, his blue eyes shifted - into the Magenkyo Sharingan - though something was diffrent - where red should have been - there was blue - where black should have been, there was red. A nurse in the room cast him a nasty glare - and on accident his Sharingan began to swirl - blue and red dancing forever within his eyes, the woman screamed and dropped to the floor.

The next few days were spent analyzing what had happened, Tsunade's best guess was that Kyuubi had something to do with it - that while they were transferring the eyes, Naruto's healing had tried to replace his own, and thus the mix of the Sharingan's colors. Naruto was still tired, and growing used to his eyes. As he lay in bed staring at the ceiling his hospital door slid open, and there stood Tsunami and Inari.

"We thought we'd come for a visit..." The older woman said gently, walking over to Naruto and running her fingers through his hair.

"Inari..do me a favor and go find something for Naruto to eat..."

"Okay mom!" Inari ran from the room and Tsunami sat down beside him.

"So...did you talk to Sakura about..it...yet Naruto-Kun?"

"Ya..."

"And?"

"She..said she understands that fox's need more then one mate..and that as long as its someone I truely care about..that she wouldn't care...besides..with the tricks you taught me, I don't think anyone would disagree"

Tsunami blushed alittle and leaned in, kissing Naruto gently on the lips.

"So very true Naruto-kun - So very True"

End Chapter: Betcha no one saw that one coming didja? Anyways, I'd like to explain ages: Naruto 21 Sakura 22 Inari 13 Tsunami 30Yes I realize that means Tsunami had Inari when she was 17 - but with arrainged marriages and young births it was not all that uncommon back then. It also means she was 21 when naruto was 12, as in when they first went to wave country. By the way - does anyone have any suggestions for other pairings with our favorite foxboy?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well here we are now, Entertain us. This chapter has very little naruto or sakura in it 's a setup chapter for where my lemony little mind is headed.

Chapter Five: Hyuuga Intellegence.

No one would call Hyuuga Hiashi an ignorant man. He was in no way blind to what his weakest daughter felt toward the Kyuubi Container. No, he was more then that and Hiashi knew it. He sat in his room, reading through an old scroll - the Uzumaki's and the Hyuuga's were once a clan that were very close. Often there would be intermarriages between their strongest fighters, which Hiashi ldnhated to admit - the Uzumaki's would often far out class the Hyuuga's. Now there was only one Uzumaki left, and it seemed he kept more then one lover - this was not uncommon in years past, if a man could support them he could take more then one wife. He sat there staring at the school - it was an arrainged marriage from birth between the child of Uzumaki Arashi and The Strongest Daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi.

Now I wouldn't call Hiashi - evil persay. Simply manipulative, he knew how to get what he wanted. He wanted Hinata to be stronger - he knew that when she was fighting Neji in the prelimary's of the Chuunin exams, it was the blonde kitsune who urged her on, and she put up quite the fight from what he heard. A smile crossed the Hyuuga leaders face - oh this would be most excellent. He would push his daughters to be the strongest, he stood up and walked to the dining hall, it was lunch time and Hinata would be there with Neji.

He stepped inside and gave her a small look, before sitting down at the table and slowly eating his riceballs, he took a sip of his tea before he began to speak.

"I found a most - intresting scroll today daughter" Hinata looked up from her meal, surprised her father would speak to her. He wasn't cold to her ever, he was just - off with her. She knew she wasn't stronger then Hanabi, he knew it to - but she never felt he hated her, despite the way he acted in public. She knew he had to act like that to the public eye, to keep up the image of the clan.

"Wh..what was is about father?"

"An Old Contract between two clans - a marriage contract" Hinata nearly pailed, no - she couldn't be married off, she had to tell her Naruto-kun how she felt, he...he was the only one for her!

"O..o..oh..between..w..what two cl...ans father.."

"The Hyuuga and - " Hinata's breath hitched in her throat, who would she be forced to marry? Some fat pig - with greasy hands who only wanted to do things to her, that she only fantasized about her Naruto - kun doing to her.

"The Uzumaki's" Hinata's breath flat out stopped - and she simply passed out. Neji caught her before she hit the ground and he gave a glance to his uncle.

"It is - unkind Uncle, to toy with her feelings like that"

"Who is toying Neji? I have the contract right here" He tossed it to Neji who easily caught it, and opened it -

This Contract is to solidify that Uzumaki Naruto, born October Tenth in the year of the Fox, is to be married to the strongest of the Hyuuga females on the date of his 22nd birthday

Strongest of the females? Oh no...that meant...Hanabi! He went to tuck the contract away so Hinata wouldn't see that part, but she quickly snatched it from him - he hadn't even noticed she woke back up, her eyes watered at the wording of it. She clutched her hands tightly.

"Come on Neji-nii-san - we're going to go train! Now." He had never seen this side of her, he had gotten a glance in the preliminaries, but thats all it was - was a glance. Now it seemed that it had taken full control.

As they ran off, Hanabi stepped out of the side room, having heard the conversation she walked up to her father - her head lowered, her eyes to the ground.

"Am I really going to marry that idiot father?"

"If you must, besides he is not an idiot, he may act like one - but so did his father most of the time - until it was time for a fight - then you didn't wanna in his path. It seems both he and his father - are stronger then I could ever hope to be."

It wasn't praise and Hanabi knew it, it was fact. If her father said the Blonde idiot was stronger then him, then it was true. It gave her a small rush to think of the possible strenght of their children, but first there was an obstical she had to overcome and that obsticle was her sister Hinata. She didn't want to break her sisters heart - but for the good of the clan - she would do so.

"Father - who was blonde idiots father?"

"Oh? Uzumaki Arashi - or...you would better know him as the Yodainamie Hokage"

Hinabi paled just alittle - that idiots father was the fourth hokage! No wonder he was so strong! Her lips curved into a smile, making her look almost treacherous, as she walked away - to traine. She must defeat her sister, she must be the wife of the blonde idiot.

A/N: Sure, Hanabi doesn't love Naruto like Hinata, but she does want her clan to be stronger - and what better way then to marry the powerhouse that is naruto right? And yes in this story Naruto is a POWERHOUSE, he has already proven he is stronger then the strongest of the Sannin, but slicing his snakey head clean off.


End file.
